More
by Deonne
Summary: After a month of constant dreams, or tension built to the breaking point. Sometimes just one isn't enough… Sometimes you need More. My entry (finally uploaded) for the More is More Contest. Mature audience only, explicit scenes not for those under the age of 18. Poly based story, if you don't like it, then please skip along to the next story. I hold no grudges except against flames


Title: More.

Author: Deonne

Trio: Bella/Jared/Paul

Word Count: 11,736 (not including required information or summery)

Beta AELGP

I do not own Twilight, nor do I receive any acclaim for the work done by the publishers, Stephine Myer. I am a mother of two and while my imagination may stretch to unimaginable limits, it does not include this. *sigh* How I wish I could play with these characters and make them do the things many of us wish they would do... oh wait, I can. Enjoy

Summery: After a month of constant dreams, or tension built to the breaking point. Sometimes just one isn't enough… Sometimes you need More. My entry for the More is More Contest, and while I didn't win, I did have one hell of a fun time writing this baby.

I couldn't control my breathing even if I wanted to, his tongue, his eyes; everything about him had me breathless. I watched as he lowered his eyes, drinking in the sight that laid before him, the hunger growing in me for his touch. I'd never felt like this before, the total and utter adoration of another. The freedom to give myself so freely to a feeling, a moment; it had never been like this for me, until now.

But in this precise moment, my mind was on one thing… getting him to lower his head until I felt his nose teasing my clit, his tongue laving at my entrance, and his breath heating my already overly heated skin. God did I want him to take control of me, possess me until I was merged with him. His dark gray eyes bore into me as I watched him slowly lean down, his breath caressing my skin.

I felt as his hands traveled up my legs, sending an army of goose bumps to take over the skin as they kissed my outer thighs. I shivered as his hair made contact with the inner thigh, the building sensation sending me close to nirvana. I could feel my juices as they began to flow down my ass, I couldn't repress the hitch of my breath as he blew softly on the trail. Dear god I was burning hotter than the sun without him even reaching his goal.

Trying to push my hips closer to him, to his mouth, his tongue; the hold on my thighs became more, grounding me to where I was. It was his way of letting me know who was in charge. Him, he would be the one to let me have that touch, sending me into orbit only to bring me back down by his movements. I didn't even try to with-hold the whine that built in my throat, I needed him.

Grasping the bed covers I watched as he moved slower and slower to where I needed him, my breath shallower than I thought humanly possible. How could he do this, I had lost control the moment he entered the room, my only thought of what he could do…

I moaned, deep in my throat as I finally felt him between my thighs, his nose nudging my clit, his tongue laving at my entrance and his hot breath on my skin. I couldn't help but lean up on my elbows, wanting to watch him as he watched me. Every stroke of his talented tongue would cause me to gasp, mewl and squirm; heading closer and closer to that ledge I was running to. I could see the smile on his face as watched me come closer and closer to diving off that cliff, flying before I came to land.

I wanted to keep enjoying the show, because that was exactly what he was doing, but I couldn't. The constant growing need for that final push had my eyes closing and my head falling back. His chuckle –though I should have been offended by it –only tormented me more. The heat from his breath torturing me as it coated my nub and lips. The fever building to a roar.

Lips… not his but so close danced on my throat. Nipping and licking the slickened skin like the tastiest of treats. The scruff of that chin tickled and tormented just as the hair had on my thigh only moments ago. Teeth scraping against the cleft between my shoulder and neck. It sent shivers through me, shivers that had only escalated that push, that need for more.

"Bella, I want to see you watch Me. Open your eyes." The cooing from between my thighs and the chuckle against my throat had me wanting to thrash against the binds holding me to this earth.

I wanted to open my eyes; I willed them to give into the voice that echoed through my head. But they wouldn't, I couldn't give in. My body wouldn't allow it.

The feel of hands traveling up my arms, bringing me to rest on the heated flesh of another, had pushed just that little further towards my release. Again I willed my eyes to open; I wanted to look into the eyes, the dark grey eyes where I was sure a storm was brewing as we continued to play. Or the deep brown eyes that I knew were behind me, the smooth and never ending pools that could see into your very soul. I could feel the desperation between the three of us. The need to give to one another was stronger than ever before.

As if choreographed I felt a hand both climb up over my stomach, while another crept down my shoulder and chest, until they both cupped my breasts. Twisting and teasing of my nipples finally opening my eyes as I pushed my chest into their warm hands. One simple urge was left, needing for that final breath. As one set of teeth nipped at my clit softly while the tongue flicked roughly against the sensitive skin, another took ownership of my throat. My eyes opened and I shuttered out a breath I had no clue I was holding…

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

"Fuck" I groaned as my alarm rang through the room. For the past month since I'd come to stay with my dad and Sue, I'd had been so twisted, I could not break this self-imposed drought I was in. I'd tried… trust me I had, but nothing would break. My poor B.O.B had been collecting dust since even he couldn't give me that release I needed, and manual stimulation was more frustrating. Don't get me wrong, both got me to the goal, but it was unsatisfying to say the least. I always wanted more.

I wanted them.

It wasn't something I had expected; I doubt that anyone would expect to want two men at the same time. I wasn't innocent, not by a long shot, but I sure wasn't a whore and I would never come between friends. So I was left in my sexually frustrated state that had me wanting to tear my hair out while riding their cocks.

"Turn the damn alarm off Bella!" Seth groaned from across the hall. What that meant was that he had a big night and was still sleeping off the effects of it.

It was all well and good for an 18 year old boy to stay up all night, but when I worked until four in the morning all I wanted to do was sleep when I got back, not navigate the pile of arms and legs that were scattered across the living room floor. And while he didn't have anything to do for the next few months with school being on break, I knew that if I wanted to keep some routine with sleeping while it was actually dark out, that I needed to get up around mid-day.

Hitting the snooze button wasn't enough it seemed as I laid there staring up at the roof. The fact that we went from Katy Perry to that _Call me Maybe_ chick was enough to get off my back and get ready for the day. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom, I needed to wash off the smell of beer and grime, working at a bar waitressing isn't what you think it would be. Grabbing hands and wondering eyes were not my cup of tea, but it helped with getting tuition for school. I was not going to let dad mortgage the house to cover my expenses. After spending the last three years in culinary school there was no way I was gonna be sitting in a classroom. I'd decided that taking business classes online while working seemed the best way.

Well that's the plan anyway.

"Son of a Bitch!" I squealed as I jumped into the water… a little too early it seemed since the water was like ice-cubes hitting my back. If I wasn't awake before, I definitely was now. Waiting a few minutes, I smiled as the water temperature rose, the steam fogging up the mirror over the sink. I loved heat of any kind; it was like a missed caress from a lover long forgotten. It would seep into your bones and warm you up.

I sighed before grabbing the shower poof thing and the bottle of strawberries 'n' cream body wash that I'd stumbled on last year working, the scent drove me nuts, the only time it really was strong was when I was hot. I have no clue why but something about heat and that wash makes the scent stronger the hotter I am.

As I washed my thoughts went straight beck to the dream I'd woken up from and my counterparts. Every day I had seen them, whether it was going to the store for milk or them actually coming to visit Seth, I saw at least one of them. I'd had to bite my lip a few times just to make sure I wouldn't moan like an over paid porn star.

Muscles that literally melted panties…

Hair that screamed to be pulled…

Cocky smiles that held a secret that I wasn't sure I wanted to know…

But worst of all the need to shred clothes and have them fuck me six ways from Sunday only to do it all over again.

My decision to come here was both a blessing and a curse. I wanted to run away and to them all at the same time.

"Get your ass out… you're using all the hot water!" Seth called through the door; bringing me once more back into the now and not my head… it was the best thing right now.

Quickly I dressed in my running tights and sports bra, if I couldn't use this pent up frustration in the right way, maybe running would break my nightly torment of the sexual deviancy I would wreak on those boys. Opening the door I came face to chest with Seth, he looked like he could have used a few more hours of sleep, though he was out by the time I got in last night it seemed they had a big night.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" I laughed; it would have been sweet if I wasn't three years older than him.

"Well first I'm gonna go to my room and put on some shoes and socks, maybe even a sweat shirt unless you're gonna lend me one of your wife beaters. Then I'm gonna go and grab my iPod from the kitchen before going out the front door and going for a run." It seemed a frustrated me was a sarcastic me… I needed to have a way out of this pent up need… fast.

"Charlie's not gonna let you out like that." He sang before stepping around me and into the bathroom.

I couldn't help it, "Charlie's not here." I sang before I skipped to my room.

I heard the groan and what I could only assume was his head thumping against the door. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll come with you. I don't want to hear about the hot chick that runs in a second skin for the tenth time from the guys. It's slightly unnerving that the hot chick is my stepsister." I laughed and dived under my bed looking for my runners.

I was searching the kitchen counter for my ear buds when Seth came in, his shoes in hand and smile planted on his face. I stopped looking for the little piece of magic that could disappear at a moment's notice only to surface when it wasn't needed anymore. Seth was looking at the counter, the smile slowly disappearing from his happy face.

"I thought we'd eat before running…" he whined before dropping his shoes and sitting at the table.

"I'll make you a deal, you keep up with me, and I'll cook you a breakfast of champions when we get back. Bacon, sausage, eggs, muffins, the whole kit and caboodle; I'll even make the pancakes you love." I smiled as he practically jumped into his shoes and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the front door.

"Deal, let's go." He laughed as I tried to stop. I knew there was no way I was running before I stretched and warmed up. At 21 I knew what happened if you didn't.

Five minutes of Seth's whining we were headed towards the beach, Seth's long legs making it easy for him to keep up with me. If anything I'd swear he was holding back just so he'd get his breakfast. For the first two miles down the beach I hadn't seen anyone, not even kids playing in the sand. At first I thought that maybe it was just too early for them to be out; it wasn't until we were into the third mile that I realized that where we started from was deserted, and that everyone was closer to the car park. The noise was astonishing, little kids squealed as they were being chased by the waves.

I smiled as I looked at a few older kids, obviously like Seth enjoying their holidays. The girls were doing everything they could to preen in their itty bitty bikinis, while the boys were too busy trying to show off their bodies to realize that they did in fact have an audience.

"Hold up, it's too hot to run in this." I slowed a little to take the sweat shirt off; I could literally feel the material sticking to me like a leech.

I admit that choosing this particular moment and place to shed the layer of clothing wasn't the best thing, a packed beach while running with my brother would without a doubt bring a few weary glances over our way. It didn't help that my little brother towered over me and was built just like his friends. His presence alone brought onlookers.

"Bella, you couldn't have at least thrown on a top or something under that. Give me a break." He groaned as I tied my now very damp top around my waist.

I had no clue what his problem was, but I was starting to get pissed. Here he was running in just a pair of shorts and shoes and it was fine, but I had more skin covered with my sports bra and tights and he was having a hissy fit? Definitely not good in my books; it didn't help that I was three years older and he was acting like I was the younger one.

"Seth if you have a problem with running with me, or that I'm about to pass out from heat stroke if I kept the damned thing on, then go home and I'll finish off the last three miles before I turn back on my own. Otherwise grow up and act like the man you look like not the little kid you're reminding me of." I hissed before taking off once more.

It was another few minutes before he once more matched me stride for stride. I could tell he was upset that I'd gone off on him, and I did feel guilty, but I've never had anyone whine about my running attire, even Charlie –who though did not like what I wore when running sometimes –didn't have a problem considering it was more of a hindrance than an advantage to run with so much baggy clothing on, never complained about it.

"Sorry, it's just I'm used to Leah bitching about people looking at her whenever she goes out. It's not so bad now that she's with Embry, but I'm expecting you to bitch just as much if not more than she does. You know with you being single and all." He cringed obviously not happy about talking about anything that concerned emotions. It had to be a Charlie thing, after a while hanging with Charlie you'd feel a little uncomfortable with showing emotions, let alone talking about it.

"Don't worry about it, just realize that I'm not Leah, I'm the laid back cool big sister who'll more than likely supply you and your friends with beer as long as it's every once in a while." I smiled before we turned back for the final leg of our run. For the last five miles neither of us talked much, laughed as some kids tried to run with us for a few yards before they turned back to their parents, but other than that we were quiet.

I shouldn't have been surprised when we got back, really it's not like they wouldn't have turned up anyway. There standing at the front porch talking with dad stood four or five rather large guys wearing nothing but cut offs and shoes. In front stood my tormentors in my dreams, and our run it seemed had just blown up in smoke. The frustration exhausted from my body came back in a vengeance the moment they turned and hitched those cocky smiles on their faces. Damn it. I needed to do something!

"Hey dad" I smiled as we slowed down to a walk, stretching my arms across my chest so I didn't get a cramp.

"Bell's," he smiled before realizing that my top was tied around my waist. "Good run?" he nodded to the direction we came from.

"Not bad; ten miles or so, I'm gonna hit the shower." I kissed his cheek before I climbed the stairs. I could have sworn I heard a few groans behind me.

"Bella you promised." Seth whined once more. I was definitely not letting him come for a run with me if this is what I get when we get back.

"Would you rather me sweating all over the food or would you like to actually eat the food? Give me ten minutes and I'll start cooking." I called over my shoulder. I could hear him laughing as Charlie called for some. I knew that I'd have to cook for them all, Sue was working a double at the clinic so I knew that Charlie probably only had burnt toast and coffee this morning for breakfast.

True to my words I was in the kitchen not ten minutes later I was staring into the fridge trying to find something that would hold the wild animals at bay while I actually cooked breakfast for lunch. The pickings were slim, but the fruit salad would have to do until I got some cooking going.

"Dear god, that smells good." I heard someone groan as they walked past the kitchen door. I already felt the eyes of at least two of them on me while I cooked. I didn't mind much but it was slightly un-nerving that comments like that groaned in my presence after my dream last night –A dream that was well and truly at the forefront of my mind.

"I need a whip. Maybe that'll keep them at bay." I groused as I pulled the second batch of muffins from the oven, the bacon cooking on one hot plate and a big fry pan of scrambled eggs sat on a second and another with sausages on a third.

"I doubt that would work, for some of them it might just encourage "em more." Leah laughed as she and Angela walked into the room.

"We _need_ to go out tonight. I need to burn some tension off." I laughed as I hugged my sister and her friend. Both girls looked at me like I was nuts, however my quick glance over at the door where my tormentors stood ogling my cooking food stood and back they quickly got the message.

"There's a club for both under and over 21's in Port Angeles. My friend from high school works the door. I'm sure he'll be able to get us all in without any trouble. Seth and the twins will need to get strapped since their underage though."

"Set it up, I don't care what we do or who comes, I just need to fall into bed exhausted. Hell we can even stay at the studio if you want to; I've still got it for another two months until my lease is up? I paid for three thinking I would stay there if I got a job there. The landlord wouldn't refund the payments since it was only a short lease. And it's pretty big." I shrugged before pulling off the fry pans and plating all the food.

I called for everyone to come eat before grabbing a plate of my own. It was a good thing that Angela, Leah and my dad all grabbed a plate before the guys got anywhere near the table. While there was a lot there, I mean I cooked for at least a dozen or so, but by the time that Seth and his friends had finished, there were nothing left but empty plates and full bellies.

"So tonight," Seth started as he and dad started gathering the plates, "we're going out?"

"Yes," Leah smirked as she and Angela giggled seconds later

"And we're staying at your studio in Port Angeles?" tormentor number 1 smirked at tormentor number 2. I didn't know what to think, but the glances from everyone else that were directed to the three of us had me worried… I'm pretty sure I'm not that transparent.

"Yes," this time Angela smiled as she stood before taking her seat on Jake's lap.

"Are you sure it'll fit us all in?" Tormentor number 2 asked as he and tormentor 1 pounded fists. I really didn't want to know what was going on in their heads.

"Yes, it's a student hall thingy. There are four stories in the building; each one is one studio for groups to hire out. I got it on the cheap since I wanted the summer break and the landlord wasn't gonna look down at money." I shrugged. It was true, I'd hired the studio thinking it was just a two bedroom apartment thing, but apparently it was housing for art students and they needed large spaces to have their art work spread out. Whatever it was, I wasn't gonna be coming home after drinking and dancing all night.

"We're in." they both said before getting up and taking their plates towards the sink.

With those words everyone started moving around, either heading home to start getting things ready or something. I headed towards my room, searching through my clothes to find something that I wouldn't freeze my ass in while still being fuck worthy hot. After an hour of searching and berating myself, wondering if these tormentors would like what I was wearing, I decided on my distressed red skinny jeans, black second skin top and black "fuck me" boots.

Straightening my hair and pulling it up high, my key for the studio on a chain around my neck and down the top, a light cover of make-up and some body spray I was set. Hopefully Seth or someone wouldn't mind holding my ID and money in their wallets, there may have been pockets designed for these jeans but there was no way I could fit anything in them tonight.

A quick snack before we left, Seth and I headed out to meet up at the local store before we'd all head to the club. Seth thankfully chose to drive since he wouldn't be drinking after getting the band, I needed to let go and burn something off.

"Bella… damn!" Leah called as she walked towards me in a pair of skin tight booty shorts that I had to assume were once a pair of jeans and black singlet top. She had on a pair of flat knee high boots; definitely didn't need the height gained from heels… lucky bitch.

"I'm assuming you approve?" I laughed as she circled me.

"Honey, I don't think you're gonna have trouble finding partners to burn off that… tension… tonight." She laughed before walking back to Embry. I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I didn't know what she was saying. Instead I just let it go.

"So let's go. I need a drink and a dance floor under my feet." I called bouncing on my toes. Yes, I was that desperate to fall into a bed and not dream of tormentors fucking my brains out.

In the end Leah and Embry joined me and Seth in his car, I was glad that both Seth and Embry were so big; it meant that we couldn't take anyone else. Well, we could have taken Angela, but she was riding with Jake and tormentor 1 and 2. We talked about what everyone was gonna do tonight, apparently Quil, Sam and Emily were gonna drive home since Sam and Quil had work tomorrow and didn't want to be late. Jake and Angela were gonna stay at a hotel, as were Colin and Brady. It left Seth Leah, Embry, me and my tormentors at the studio… and that was only if the three guys didn't pick anyone up. I knew Seth would be looking for a girl, or more specifically he'd be looking for one that stood out from the group that would flock to him and the single guys.

The thought of the two dream tormentors being with other girls made me feel a little tight in the stomach, why I had no clue, but it wasn't the best of feelings.

We parked at the apartment building; it was a little over a block away from the club; that would come in handy since I had no clue what tonight would end with. The walk took only a few minutes before we met with the end of the line. I laughed as Angela walked towards the front of the line, smiling as girls complained about cutting. When she came to a stop in front the guy who, on any other day, probably looks as intimidating as hell –but tonight was failing miserably –Jake was wrapping his arms around her. It was cute the whole possessive thing, if it were warranted, that being that the guy was looking at Jake as if he was a burger and he wanted to eat it.

The second I walked through the doors, I could smell the sweat, taste of alcohol in the air and feel the beat pumping through the sound system. I watched as bodies grinded against each other, some looking like they were fucking right then and there on the dance floor. The heat from bodies swaying making more than one face flushed on the floor and surrounding onlookers. As I continued to look around I could see bodies lining the dance floor watching the ritual that lead to the majority of them going home with someone. It was times like this that I was both glad and saddened that I never did buy into the one night stand lifestyle. If I was with someone, I wanted it to be more than just a once off, I didn't like not knowing if I'd wake up and find an asshole in my bed or the sexy guy from the night before.

I was shaken out of my perusal of the scene in front of me by Leah dragging me over to the bar. Drinks were it seemed to be the order before we headed for the dance floor. Ordering tequila shots with a beer chaser I turned to find two sets of eyes locked on where my ass used to be. The look in their eyes had me glad that I wasn't wearing panties since these pants were so tight, I was sure my crotch in my pants was now drenched.

"Here you go sweetheart, on the house." The bartender called from across the two feet of wood. I cringed as I turned to see him staring at my chest, my skin crawling as I shivered at the mere thought of him even touching me.

"Nope, I'll pay." I smiled as I handed over the cash, not caring if it was too much as I turned and headed towards the table the guys had found for us.

"You might need these; we have them all the time when we go out. It dulls the noise so you don't get a headache." Angela handed me a small packet with clear silicone earplugs.

"We need a toast, and since it was Bella's idea to go out I think she should be the one to give it." Leah called as the others laughed. I couldn't help but join in, and I knew exactly what I was gonna say.

"To the release of frustration and tension; even if it isn't how you'd find the most enjoyment from." I held up my shot before downing it, quickly taking a mouthful of my beer to ease the burn down my throat.

"Ladies, let's dance." I grabbed Emily and Leah's hand as Leah took hold of Angela's. The music and dance floor were calling me.

The strobe lights and pounding beats were heaven, I could literally let go of everything that was holding me down. Letting go and losing myself to the music; laughing as we shooed idiots who tried to get in-between us, had been the best idea I'd had since the first night I was here. The guys kept an eye on our drinks and us on the floor, we danced and enjoyed letting go. I smiled as Sam Jake and Embry came to claim their women when some guys started getting a little too persistent and laughed as Seth and the twins came and danced with me if idiots got too out of control. But the tormentors of my dreams hadn't left the table.

I'd watched them all but tell the girls who came up to them to fuck off. I'd had to bite my cheek every time to stop myself from smiling as they knocked back advance after advance.

"Bella, I'm gonna head out, you okay with the boys? Leah and Embry have gone too. It's just you and the two over there tonight." Seth asked as it was getting closer to closing time for the club. I was buzzed, but not wasted. My inhibitions a little lower, but my confidence all the more higher.

"Go, but make sure you protect, I don't want to be an aunt by you for a long while." I smiled as he shook his head before turning towards the mousy blonde hiding behind him. She giggled and I was pretty sure she was actually sober, which was a good thing, at least in my books anyway.

I watched as the two headed towards the door, only realizing I'd lost all my dance partners as the either hooked up or took off.

I felt a pair of hands come to rest on my hips, the slow gyrating of someone's waist hitting me on my hip with each movement.

"Come on baby, I've watched you all night waiting for my chance." The voice of the bartender from earlier hit my ear and I stepped away.

"Sorry I'm really not interested. I'm with my friends." I took another step back towards the table we'd all been sitting at, only to feel a hand take hold of my wrist.

"They're all gone now, come on dance with me and maybe we can head out and have a little fun of our own." He tried to purr I was sure of it, but it sounded like he was a two pack a day smoker.

"She's not alone, trust Me." the very menacing voice behind me had me both jumping from shock and drenching my jeans once more. The set of hands that now rested on my hips were very wanted… and the strength that held me there had me weak at the knees. My dreams were nothing on the real thing.

"Dance with me sweetheart." The voice belonging to Tormentor 1 growled in my ear. I moaned and with the help of the drinks I'd had tonight I wasn't ashamed of it.

"Mother of god." Tormentor 2 moaned from in front of me, effectively blocking bar dude from my sight.

My hips rolled as my back lent on Tormentor 1, while Tormentor 2 all but pulled me onto his leg as we gyrated against one another. The hold on my hips never faltering as a warm hand stroked my arm setting my nerves on fire with each pass.

"Hmm, DT1 and DT2 all to myself. Either I'm dreaming or I've been a very bad girl." I murmured as the music pumped around us, our bodies never moving from one another.

"DT1 and DT2? What does that mean?" the gruff voice of DT2 asked as he nibbled on my ear. I groaned as he bit down softly.

"Dream tormentors. You two have made it difficult to sleep with everything you do to me in my dreams." I sighed as I felt DT1 grow behind me, his cock growing, rubbing against my ass as he bent slightly so I could feel it to the full effect.

"And what do we do to you in your dreams?" DT1 asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my fingers tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Lick, suck, flick, fuck. All a good girl ever wants." I could hear the lust dripping with every word I said. I would either love or regret tonight.

"And why haven't you done anything about it?" DT2 asked as he stopped while DT1 held me in place. The burn and ache my kitty was feeling was not nice. I was close and it would have been epic since I was sure I'd finally be sated.

"Because; I don't come between friends." I groaned as our movements completely stopped and two very hot, very sexual and fucking mind blowing bodies caged me there.

"And what if we wanted you to cum… between us?" DT1 asked his voice so rough that he literally had to hold me up. The idea had been planted and my dream from last night shot to the front of my mind.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK" I groaned, moaned and all but whined as even the denim couldn't stop the feeling of my juices leaking down my leg. This was not fair.

"We're going home… now!" I stumbled slightly as DT2 pulled away from DT1's demand.

"Home is a while away, you sure you want to go that far?" I giggled somewhat, only seconds before I realized what I was saying. "Never mind." I smiled before I somewhat skipped towards the entrance of the club. I felt as they followed me, thankful that we hadn't checked anything, we headed towards the building.

It was something similar to a switch being thrown. The second we turned the corner from the club, the need to touch overcame me, and I was sure them too. Fingers stroked down my arms, a hand on my back, hooking fingers for a few seconds before letting go. The tension growing, reaching a new height I never thought it could.

We stumbled up the stairs, the need for physical contact slightly hindering our assent to the studio. I was thankful that in the end it was just us; and that the floor below and above us seemed to be empty during break. Our stampeding up the stairs would have easily led to upset neighbors. I fished out the chain, the key feeling hot after down my top all night. A slight struggle to opening the door, we fell into the large room.

I'd only ever been her a few times, and then only really when I was too tired from looking for work at the beginning of my stay. The bed was huge, though mainly as I had the super help me move the three single beds together taking up one wall, while a kitchenette and practically opened bathroom stood opposite from the bed. The floor space with a few burn marks or paint splatters gave the otherwise empty room some character.

"Bella…" I heard whispered into my ear, I didn't realize that either of them was so close.

I trembled as a pair of hands slid down my sides, pulling me closer to the hard hot body of DT1. The feel of muscles had me squirming in my place; I really didn't need the gruff sex voice. I could practically guarantee that many women would melt their panties if they heard that voice.

"One chance to get out of this sweetheart, then you're gonna be screaming our names. None of this DT1 or 2 shit." DT2 murmured as he lowered his head to my throat, now standing in front of me so we made a Bella sandwich.

"Now that would be tasty," I groaned as the image of both of them filling me dashed to the forefront of my mind. "I want."

"What do you want sweetheart? Do you want us to fuck you, control you, or ravage you until you're barely breathing? You need to tell us." Paul murmured in my ear before biting the tender fleshy appendage only to suck on it slightly to take the sting away.

"All, I want it all. Please…" I felt as my legs all but collapse under me. If it wasn't for his hands around my waist I was sure I'd have met the floor.

The callused hands rose from their home as another took its place; the roughness against my soft skin was heavenly. It grounded me while letting me fly at the same time. The material caught on my bra, the front hook catching the hem. I would honestly let them rip the damned thing off, not caring if it became nothing more than a few rags on a pile.

The nipping on my ear grew more persistent with every second that passed the tingles that shot through my body down to my core were better than any chocolate I could have imagined. Nothing could ever be as sinfully addictive as their touch; Lord, help me; I'd easily give into this sin if it were considered one of the seven.

Mouth traveling down my front, I groaned as the tongue traced the lace lining of my demi-cup. The feel of his hot breath dancing across the already heated skin only had me wanting more. I wanted to arch into him, practically give him the written invitation to take me, but the hands of the two of them held me in place.

My breath hitched as one of Paul's hands came from behind to flick the clasp open, his precision astounding. I couldn't be jealous of his prowess; I knew from the get go that neither of them had been waiting patiently for me to come along. I did however feel envious at the fact that other girls knew of his skill.

As teeth nibbled, tongue lashed and I ground, I felt my leg bump slightly onto something soft. I was lost as they surround me, for now only the three of us mattered. There was no fear of the morning, of what others would think; it was just something that felt more right than anything I'd ever known.

I surrendered myself to them.

Gently at first, they worked me, as Jared lowered his mouth to my chest, his tongue tracing circles on my breast. Smaller and smaller, the circle traveled until I cried out in joy as he flicked my nipple. I arched further than I thought possible, only realizing that Paul was no longer behind me as Jared pulled me higher and closer to him. I felt his smile as he sucked my already tightened skin into his mouth, his tongue furiously flicking the tender skin. Every pass was a wave of pleasure that I would remember until my dying breath.

As I gained control of my breathing I looked around trying to find the missing piece to this puzzle. The cool air had sent shocks through my body; the shiver alone had me pulling up closer to Jared than I already had been. It took a few moments until my eyes came to rest on the body splayed across the bed. His shirt long gone and the button popped. His hand somewhere down his pants as his eyes focused on what Jared was doing to me.

"You know he's loving this, the whole thing. Me on you, you watching him as I take you in my mouth." Jared murmured as he quickly sucked my nipple into his mouth once more only to tease it with his tongue.

"Are you watching him? Watch as he strokes his cock Bella. I bet you're probably wanting to do that yourself right?" he continued as he switched from one side to the other.

I nodded as I watched Paul slowly lower his zipper. I was sure he was a boxer kind of guy, but finding him to be commando as he laid there, I was salivating to touch, lick, suck, anything. I wanted my body touching him; I didn't care how, or where, I just wanted to feel him.

"Bella, I can smell you from here." Paul smiled as he took a deep breath.

I didn't doubt him, I was soaked and that was putting it politely. I was sure my panties had revolted against me and all but disappeared from existence.

"What do you want Bella?" Jared asked as he circled me, coming to stop behind me as his hands traveled around my waist to play with the button.

"Him… you… together, or not. I don't care. I want, I want, fuck." I was an incoherent babbling mess images flashing in my head, Paul stroking himself in front of me, Jared behind me toying with the final pieces of clothing on me.

Paul wasn't in a patient mood it seemed as he crocked his finger at me. The look in his eyes telling me that this was no idle notion; he wanted me in front of him right now. I felt as Jared gave my button that full flick, the tightness around my waist somewhat elevated before he took hold of both sides and pulled the fly down. The cool air hitting my panties had me gasping that little more; the kiss of sudden change wasn't always a bad thing.

As he pulled my pants down along with my panties the movements on the bed became more persistent. I felt slightly empowered as I watched his actions. The more flesh that was on display the harder, faster and wilder he pulled at his cock until there was nothing covering me anymore. I had to bite my cheek to stop from moaning… drooling at the sight before me. I wanted so much to be touching him, but watching him was a very close second.

"Isabella," the command in his voice had me shivering as my eyes strayed from his hand. "I wasn't asking." He growled somewhat. I whimpered at the animalistic tone, the pure undiluted lust that was pouring off his body had me drowning in my need for him.

I crawled towards him locked in some kind of trance as his eyes feasted on me. One hand in front of the other, I gained inches until I sat right between his two muscular thighs. Oh god, being this close to him was a whole new experience. I had stayed away from him, from both Paul and Jared for this reason. I knew I'd be ruined if either of them had shared my bed.

Slowly my fingers crept up the inseam of his jeans. I watched as the muscles contracted as my fingers swept across them; I could see his breath becoming more labored as they headed north towards the waist band. I wanted to see all of him; I wanted to see both of them. Finally they reached the button, where a slight tug had him raising from the bed… away from me.

I turned towards them, my body laid bare there for their eyes to consume. The identical heated stare that met my eyes had me shivering with anticipation, need, and a wild desire to bend to their will.

"Tell me Isabella," Paul smirked as I shivered when my name dripped from his lips. "In those dreams what do we do? Do we take turns, or share you? Do we fuck your mouth or that sweet smelling pussy that's soaked at this very moment? And what about that ass, is it as tight as it looks? Will you let us find out?"

I shivered as my body gave up on holding itself up, my head tilted towards the wall behind me as my thighs clenched with each image that came with his words. I was beyond words; I could barely breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence.

"Now I wonder which part of that made her almost come just then." Jared's smile didn't need to be seen, it was all in his voice.

I could feel my walls twitching the throb of my clit growing more and more insistent with every passing second. I could feel my hands dance across my heated skin one heading up while the other headed down, but I just didn't care anymore. I needed this, I needed them… I just needed.

As my fingers teased my nipple until it had pebbled. I know that if it was any other time I would have jumped as a hand slowly teased its way up my leg, followed by a hot tongue. Instead I lapped it up, going from teasing my hardened skin to downright pinching, twisting and all but squeezing my breast. The sensation of sweet gentle caress and the rough ministrations I was doing created the most delicious sensation to run through me.

I gasped as I felt both my wrists were surrounded by the heated hands of another. My eyes shot open, as they flew above me. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. My mouth had been claimed by Paul. His tongue exploring, rough, dangerous, wild, I couldn't explain what it was; only that it was Paul and I couldn't think of any way other to describe his behavior other than an animal being set loose from its cage.

I squeaked as I felt the rough grain of hair tease my inner thigh, so close to my kitty that I was sure Jared's hair was now coated in my juices. His hands quickly took hold my legs, making sure they stayed open for him. It helped me ground myself, but at the same time limited my movements… something I was sure he had planned.

"Would you look at that poor abused tit, those nails done some damage didn't they? Maybe I should do something to take the sting out of it." Paul murmured in my ear as both hands were held down by one of his own.

I knew I should have felt a little uneasy with how we were. Having two very large men pinning down anyone would send up little alarm bells to any sane woman. But it didn't. I hadn't felt so safe before. Here I was being held down by two men who each weighed probably twice my weight; and I felt so comfortable that I never wanted to leave. It was fucked up, but I just didn't care!

"Oh god." I moaned as the sensation of the two of them sucking, licking, flicking my flesh ran through me. I knew that if they kept it up I wouldn't be able to stop. I didn't want to stop.

As Jared swept his tongue down my slit I expected him to stop, but he didn't. I felt his large arms wrap around my thighs, slightly lifting me as he swept down, until he lightly licked my back entrance. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my walls fluttered and I was sure I heard bells ringing.

"I think she likes it Jay, watch her body when you do it, so fucking hot." Paul moaned as I locked eyes with Jared's as he settled once more.

I knew it was coming, but it didn't make it any more erotic as the first time, if anything the knowledge made me even more on edge as his tongue swept once more across my puckered hold. I could feel his heated breath blow against my clit; I felt as Paul laughed at how responsive I seemed to be.

"I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" Jared smirked as he entered one finger into my opening, using my own juices to his advantage. It glistened as he pumped it in and out a few times, collecting more and more onto that single digit.

Finally, when he felt it was sufficiently drenched he started to circle my ass, the small whimpers leaving my mouth only spurring him on.

"Has anyone ever done this to you before Isabella? Has anyone touched your ass like this?" Jared asked as he began to slowly put pressure onto my opening. I was shaking my head before he even finished.

"No, but you seemed so comfortable with me licking your ass just a few minutes ago?" he smiled before attaching his mouth once more to my kitty, his nose rubbing against my clit as his tongue plunged into my opening.

My eyes rolled back once more as he finally entered me. I clenched around both his finger and tongue. It felt so fucking good. He waited patiently for me to calm down a little before going any further.

"Now sweetheart, there is no way you are not used to this from that reaction. You shouldn't tell lies; they'll only get you punished." Paul smiled; the glint in his eyes however spoke more than his words. He definitely wanted to explore this more.

"Toys, I have a few toys. Never felt this good." I panted slowly calming down. It did little good as Paul bit down against my neck while Jared pushed his finger completely into my ass. The sudden penetration pushed me over the edge. I flew until I couldn't see the ground anymore. I didn't have fireworks to guide me through this, no lights at a long tunnel, just pure unadulterated pleasure cursing through every part of me. I was sure my toes were under the hold they had me in.

Dear god, it was fucking heaven and I was all but claiming it as my own.

"Now that's a set of lungs. And that mouth. I definitely want that mouth on me sometime in the future. But for right now, I want that pussy all over my cock." Jared growled as he climbed up my body, I hadn't even realized that he had withdrawn his hand from near my ass.

He kissed me, it wasn't as animalistic as Paul's, but it sure did hold its own. I felt as his cock came to rest just on my thigh, the heat burning its imprint on me. I loved every second of it.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked as he scooted up a little more, our height making it impossible for me to kiss him anymore.

I moaned as I felt his cock tease my entrance. He was long I knew that, but also so thick. He was gonna fill me and I was going to love every inch of it. I was definitely going to be sore in the morning but I just didn't care.

"Please…" I whispered as he ran the tip across my clit a few times.

"You never have to beg Bella, not for me, or for Jared." Paul murmured softly in my ear, I groaned as Jared slowly pushed into me. I felt as he rubbed against my walls. After tonight there was no way I would ever be able to look at another man and not size him up against either of them.

Jared's moan was deep as he moved further and further in me, stretching me as he went. The slight burn was something I welcomed easily. When he was fully seated in me, he paused, giving us both time to adjust to the new feeling. My fingers tracing the muscles in his arms as he shook to keep himself still. I felt treasured knowing that he was holding back, making sure that I was okay with him.

Cautiously, torturously I ground my hips up, gasping as waves of pleasure shot through me. He didn't need any more than that. Slowly he began to pull back, smiling down at me as he did so; I couldn't help but smile back up at him. His eyes were full of something I couldn't place but I felt it in my very soul.

As he pushed back in, I felt a hand slowly cup my face, turning me to the side. There, knelt Paul, his cock on full display, leaking from its tip. His thumb traced my cheek before running back and forth over my mouth. Slowly he pushed, my lips covering my teeth the deeper he went.

"I want you Bella, will you give us this?" he asked as I nodded.

I felt as Jared changed his position, dragging me down to the bed until he was somewhat standing and kneeling; his cock still firmly inside me. I rose to my rest on my elbows, my head coming level with Paul's waist as he kneeled on the bed. Slower than I think any of us had moved. Paul scooted forward his cock in hand and level with my mouth. It looked painful, and I wanted to kiss it better.

The small bead of cum that trickled down his shaft teased me. I'd never been able to really feel comfortable of allowing any man to cum in my mouth, but for either of them, I'd break my own rules. Chasing that small bead had become my favorite game. I wanted and would win this. My tongue eased out of my mouth, looking up I saw Paul smiling as his hips edged forward a little more. I wasn't the only one who wanted this so desperately.

Both Paul and Jared groaned as I took hold of that small bead. My eyes rolled back in my head. Tasting him was something I was glad I had done. It wasn't awful, but I would definitely do it again if he wanted to own my mouth. I felt him jerk slightly, as if trying to hold off on something, hold himself back from doing what he wanted.

"Don't tease me little girl," he growled though his teeth as I ran my tongue around the head, getting as much of his taste as I could.

The sudden shifting between my thighs had me moaning as Jared decided to help me along with one very strong thrust. I couldn't help but open my mouth as my body jerked forward roughly. It was like a naturally occurring thing, my mouth, my tongue, my throat were made for him. I felt my walls flutter around Jared as the head hit the back of my throat. The idea of either of them fucking my mouth had me on overdrive.

"Oh fuck, she's so fucking good." Paul groaned as his hand came to rest on my head. Focusing on my breathing I waited for him to either guide me or let me continue on with where this was going. "Hot, wet and she's not fighting being held there. So fucking good." he continued as his thumb stroked my cheek. I was sure he could feel himself in my mouth.

Slowly he pulled back, it was my turn to groan, and his taste was addictive. The few men I'd actually done this with had always had me feeling like I was doing something wrong because I wasn't enjoying it. But, here with Paul and Jared I definitely was. I could have done this over and over again for the rest of my life.

My eyes made their lazy trail up his chest, marveling as his stomach clenched each time he pushed back into my mouth. I grinned somewhat as they came to rest on his chest, watching as it rose with each pant. I could feel myself getting wetter, letting my mouth moisten making it even easier to slowly, gradually take him further into my mouth. I loved knowing that it was because of me that he was panting, struggling to keep control of his movements so not to hurt me; but wanting to lose control because he was enjoying it so much.

"What are you thinking about Bella, you're dripping?" Jared cooed as he slowly ran his hand up my thigh, his fingers coming within millimeters of my clit.

I wanted to close that gap, so badly. But I couldn't, not with how we were. I was at their mercy, they were controlling this, whether it was intended or not. I couldn't thrust up without choking on Paul. Instead, I squeezed my walls, only to be met with him moaning and thrusting harder into my, practically pounding my lower half into the bed. The pull and sting in my muscles in the morning were so going to be worth it.

"Fuck she's so tight…" he sighed as I slowly let go from within.

I looked down to where Jared and I were joined. The sight of his cock punishing my kitty had to be one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. He was glistening as were my lips. I could see slightly red hand prints on my legs where he had held me to where he wanted me to be. I couldn't help but moan from the sight.

With my attention on Jared's cock in me, I didn't notice Paul getting ready to leave my mouth. Between sucking and letting him fuck my mouth, and Jared's actions in me, I was lost to everything but the sensation of the three of us together. I whimpered at the sudden loss of Paul in my mouth.

"Flip her over Jared, I want her ass. Toys can only give you so much pleasure honey." Paul's eyes went from Jared's to mine. If her words weren't as clear as they were, his eyes made sure there was no argument or confusion to what he wanted.

Jared didn't even stop as he lent down, his hands resting on my back before he flipped us. The sudden movements only making him reach even deeper into me. We both cursed as the sudden change had us gasping for breath, my chest resting on his, his hands running up and down my back helping to ground me to where we were. I could hear the gentle cooing in my ear as he helped me gain my breath.

"You have a fucking beautiful ass Bella, so round and tight. It's a walking fucking contradiction. Are you gonna let me have it?" Paul murmured into my ear. I hadn't even noticed he'd moved from kneeling on the bed. Not that it surprised me, with knowing them for the last month or the position we were in right now.

"You know toys are one thing, a real cock is so much better." he continued to coo in my ear making me squirm on Jared. I felt as the two of them surrounded me again. Their body heat making it so much fucking easier as the sweat had us gliding on one another.

"Fuck, you keep talking she's gonna blow. She fucking loves it." Jared moaned as he pushed up into me a little more roughly. I cried out, the sudden difference a whole new experience. It felt so fucking good.

"And a little rough I see. Would you like it if I pulled your hair, making you arch your back, letting Jared hit that spot right at the front of you? Or how bout we both pound into you until you can't breathe, and you pass out from exhaustion?" it was torture as he continued to talk.

My breath was harder and harder to control, I'd already clenched around Jared in attempts to hold of my orgasm.

"Play with her little kitty Jared, while I get her ready." He demanded as I heard the unmistakable click of a bottle being opened.

As Jared slowly helped me sit up, his hands on my hips with his thumbs digging into my sides any time my body started to lean forward, trying to stop his ministrations. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it, far from it; but the stimulation along with the build up with Paul behind me, had me wound tighter than ever.

The warm liquid slowly dripped down my ass, until I felt a finger rubbing at my back entrance. I wasn't sure whether to thrust forward into Jared's finger and cock or back onto Paul's hand. In the end it didn't matter as the second squirt of lub ran down the same trail as the first, and Paul's finger pushed straight past the ring.

We all stilled as I got used to the sudden intrusion once more. It wasn't that I wasn't expecting it, but with his thrust going in one continuous motion, it wasn't something I was quite ready for. It stung a little but his heated hand was rubbing my back or kneading my ass, I was quickly getting comfortable with the dynamics of our positioning.

"So good, can't wait until it's my cock in there. Tight, and ready, waiting for my cock aren't you?" he whispered as he slowly began to finger my ass, his thrusting in time with Jared's rubbing on my clit.

I ground myself down further on Jared, making Paul's finger rub against something in my ass that had me gasping in pleasure. When the third trail of lube ran down my ass I moaned. I knew what was coming. Holding still I let Paul control this, his second finger sliding in next to the first. Again he held still as my muscled ring squeezed at the newest intrusion.

"Breathe baby; promise we'll make you feel so good. No man will ever make you feel as good as we will," Jared whispered as he sat up slightly to rub my legs, bringing me once more back to where we were. It wasn't until he reached up and wiped a tear away that I'd realized that I was crying. "If you want us to stop, just say the word. We won't say anything honey, we won't force you into this." He continued looking straight into my eyes.

"No, don't. So good… so much… so right." I sighed as Paul's fingers started to fuck me once more answered.

"Such a good girl, you're beautiful Bella. Look at you, flushed sweaty and so fucking beautiful right now." Paul murmured as his free hand rolled my breast, teasing my nipple every now and then as he circled the hardened tip.

Slowly I started to grind on both of them, rocking my hips so to fuck myself on Jared's length and Paul's fingers. They let me; there was no doubt about that, we all knew it. I smiled as both of them stilled allowing this for me.

"Babe, lean forward, but keep your ass there." Paul whispered as he slowly pushed me forward.

His fingers slowly left my ass, I sighed knowing what he was going to do, what he was doing. I heard the clicking of the bottle lid.

Jared brought my attention back to him as he lent forward, raising his top half up to slowly kiss me. Heated lips capturing mine as they joined. I felt him lazily thrust up, not rushing his movements, just like he was with this kiss. It was like he was trying to tell me something without using words. It didn't take away from Paul's actions behind us.

I could hear as he pumped himself up and down, making sure he was well and truly ready to fill me from behind. Slowly he ran the head up and down my crack, feeling the heat from his cock had me wanting to push back onto him. I knew better, I was not risking any damage to either of us, toys had taught me some things, and rushing hurts like a bitch.

"Are you ready Bella," he murmured as I nodded. "I'm gonna go slow. Tell me if you want me to stop."

I felt him push on my puckered hole. The slight pressure had me tingling for more. I moaned, I couldn't help it and I wouldn't deny it. After a month of being so sexually frustrated by these two I was ready to give them my all.

As he finally pushed through the tight ring, I sighed as he cursed more than I'd heard before. He waited a few seconds before he pushed a little more, I felt as the liquid dripped down on his cock and my ass, making it easier for him to push forward. It took a few minutes before he was fully seated in me. I'd never felt so full in my life. He was right; toys were very different to the real thing.

"You okay there sweetheart?" Jared asked as we all regained our senses. I nodded, only coherent enough to know that I was not regretting this or in any pain.

"I'm gonna pull back Bella let me know if it's too soon." Paul's concern touched me more than I could ever say.

I gasped and moaned with the movement. I was gripping both of them tightly, it felt so fucking good.

"I think we're good." he chuckled slightly before groaning as my walls gripped them again, my body reacting to theirs.

When he stilled slightly I opened my eyes once more, seeing Jared looking straight behind me. It was like they were having a silent conversation between the two of them. The slight nod and Paul's hands grabbing my hips told me they were finished.

"Oh god, so good, so fucking good." I cried as they began to work in tandem.

As one would push the other would pull. I felt so full, both rubbing me in all the right places. I could feel the occasional squirt of lube down my ass to help us keep the motion going. Our bodies were dripping with sweat; whispered words and praises given, and pants and moans ringing the room quiet. Hands, exploring as our bodies moved as one. I could feel myself ready to let go.

I felt as Jared moved to sit up somewhat, his arm wrapping around my waist bringing me a little closer, my body sagging from all the emotion that was running though me. I wasn't sure what it was I was feeling, but it was mind blowing.

As Jared nuzzled on one side, Paul's hulking body collapsed on itself somewhat allowing him to lay row after row up and down my throat and collarbone I felt their chests rumble. Their movements going fast and fast, jack-rabbiting as noises rose from their chests. The sudden change of speed, and the rumbling from them threw me over.

Crying out, my head tossed up in the air, I saw white spots. I'd never come so hard in my life. I could barely breathe, only gasping for breath in the end.

As one set of hands held me down by the waist and the other my thighs, I felt as they both released in me, taking me once more into that deep unknowing. I held on to them as they held onto me. My eyes closed to the sensations that fluttered though my body. I had never, even in my wildest of dreams, thought that it would have felt as good as I did now.

"Shh, it's okay, we've got you." I heard whispered in stereo from both Paul and Jared. As hands ran up and down every part of my body they could, I slowly came back to reality. I hadn't even noticed that I'd started to cry.

"Did we hurt you?" Paul asked as he kissed my neck, it was tender and I had to wonder if I'd been marked with hickys or if I'd pulled something when I threw my head back.

"No, just it was so intense. I- I can't really put it in words. There are just not enough of them." I managed to finally get out a few minutes after he'd asked.

I felt a few moments later as Paul slowly left my body, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Jared was still inside me, though he was no longer hard. He pulled me down onto his chest once more, running his hands up and down my back, calming me as we lay together. I jumped slightly as I felt him slide out of me a few seconds later.

"Stay still for a minute. I'm just gonna give you a quick rub down. Clean you up a bit." Paul murmured when he came back. The warm cloth felt like heaven as he wiped the sweat and sex off me. As much as I'd love to keep that particular part of them on me, I couldn't. We were sweaty, and exhausted.

My eyes barely staying open before Jared slowly rolled me off his body so Paul could clean my front and he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

The thwack of wet cloth hitting the floor a few moments later shook me a little, until I felt a set of arms wrap around me a seconds after, helping me relax more than ever.

"We have to talk about this you know. I don't think we should go anywhere without talking first." Jared whispered as he climbed onto the bed on the other side of me.

"Morning… talk in the morning." I sighed as I finally let my eyes close. I agreed we'd need to talk, but I had nothing in me left. The morning was for serious talk, the night for fore filling fantasies and craving of the flesh.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this, I know I sure as hell did when I wrote it. I know some of you would love to hear more, however for now, I just don't know. Maybe one day I might add a second chapter but for now, lets leave it as it is and let your imagination dream of... More.**


End file.
